With Open Eyes
by CypressTiger
Summary: OneShot. Duo looks closer at one of his comrades. What is he going to find underneath the mask? OLD, I could definitely do better but I will not revamp this one.


Duo's POV.3x4, 2+3 (but not what you think.) I wanted to look into Trowa's psyche and this is what happened. Review please; I would appreciate a comment or two to help me get better.

* * *

The first time that I met the other pilots, I remember being slightly nervous. Yeah, I knew Heero and had seen the other three briefly on the day all those pacifists died, but I was still nervous. We caught up a month or two later and finally got formally introduced. Quatre was great, a real friendly guy. Not someone you'd expect to pop out of a giant death machine. He and I talk a lot because he seems so innocent, but he's a tough little guy. He grew up with twenty-nine sisters and still managed to retain his "manlyness." Wufei was somethin' else. He must have had a bug up his ass or somethin' because Quatre had to drag an introduction out of him. He struck me as the highborn son of some highbrow, rich family; one that was used to looking down his nose at the poor people. Wufei hates it when I use his first name, somethin' about us not being friends I guess. I don't mind all that much though, I love annoying him; it could be a spectator sport! 

Trowa simply stated, "you can call me Trowa," like he was hidin' his real name or somethin'. I later heard from Quatre that he really didn't have a name and that he was usin' that as a code name. I went on a few missions with him but he usually worked alone on infiltration and undercover. The few times we did work together he kept quiet and listened while I talked, like he was honestly interested in what I had to say.

I remember being on a mission with Wufei and Trowa in the Northern Hemisphere. It wasn't really all that warm up where we were stayin' but there was a nice wood burning fireplace so it wasn't terrible at night. There were no windows so we were safe in that aspect but it only had two beds. Wufei refused to sleep with someone so Trowa and I bunked together. He sleeps on this funny angle, halfway between layin' flat on his back and on his side. When he was like this, he kept his gun in his right hand under the blanket. He covered the bulge with his left hand and fell asleep that way.

I woke up around three AM and went outside to take a leak. When I came back in, Trowa was sittin' up; gun trained on me lookin' more awake and aware than I'd ever seen him. Wufei glared at me and rolled over to fall back asleep. Belatedly identifyin' me as an ally, Trowa flicked the safety on and laid back down. I carefully climbed in with him and tried to relax, but a while later there was a soft sound outside. Trowa was up like a shot, starin' at the door. Wufei didn't even wake up.

* * *

I got to work with Trowa again maybe two an' a half weeks later. We ended up on the run from OZ soldiers. The bastards even found our safehouse. We weren't in it at the time, which is good, but we had to camp outside that night. 

A smoke trail would have given away our position so we could only sit and huddle together for warmth. It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't reminded me of the streets. It sucked that our Gundams were fifty miles away. We could have walked into the nearest town and jacked a car but Oz soldiers would be on every corner checking id. There was just no way Trowa and I could have walked further than that anyway. Normally, travelling a distance would be no sweat. But we had maybe two hours sleep a night 'cuz of all the surveillance we needed just to get into the facility. We were both dog-tired.

I'd like to say that the mission was a success. But I'm Duo Maxwell and I don't lie. We got the information, no sweat, but got spotted on the way out. To throw off the pursuit, we ended up five miles away from our safe house. When Trowa and I finally got there, well, it was covered in Ozzies. I'm real glad we put our stuff away in our Gundams before the mission. There was no way I could replace some of my bomb supplies.

I was exhausted and every muscle in my body hurt. Trowa didn't seem to be much better. We decided on the standard three-hour watch shifts. Just until we could move to our Gundams and check in with the others.

I took the first shift and watched Trowa sleep. He was quiet as a church-mouse and never really fell asleep. His eyes would pop open at the smallest sound, even the time I scratched my nose. Didn't use his three hours either, he sat up with me through the last hour of my shift. We didn't dare talk but he was great company to have. Eventually Trowa got my attention and signaled that it was his watch. When I opened my eyes the next morning, I realized that he never woke me for my shifts during the night.

* * *

Immediately after the war Quatre, Trowa and me ended up together in one of Q's mansions. We were only staying together until society took a chill pill. I couldn't even walk down the street without people cussin' and spittin'. 

It seemed like Trowa and Quatre might even get together. I didn't have a problem with it, though. Love is love; there ain't nothin' you can do to change it once it's there. They had the room next to mine and I was glad they were quiet. To be honest, Quatre was still recovering from Christmas Eve so there wasn't much the two of them could do.

As it was, I was up late one night surfin' the 'net for more articles on the five of us when I heard Quatre's door. But I knew it was Trowa; Quatre isn't that quiet when he walks, even if he's trying. I couldn't hear him all that much but I did hear the front door open. My window faced the front gate so I spied a little 'cuz I was curious. It was weird. Trowa jogged one quick circuit 'round the house and came back inside. I sat by the window and thought 'bout that for a while. By watching, I found that his rounds were every two hours.

Being the little shit that I am, I dropped some stuff out my window, down into the bushes. Trowa moved real fast. He jogged a couple extra laps 'round the house and even waded through the bushes before he was satisfied. I didn't trick him again.

Next night, it was the same thing. On the second round I went down to meet him on his way back in. I pulled a chair up to the front door, laced up my boots and settled in. Walking into the house, Trowa looked like a kid caught with his hand in mid-dip. 1

"Stand down, Trowa. I have point tonight," I smiled, "and I'll be watching with open eyes."

* * *

1 Mid-dip: a dip is when pickpocket lifts a wallet. In this case, Trowa was caught where he shouldn't be. This is also known as getting your hand caught in the cookie jar. Remember; Duo was an orphan that grew up on the streets. He probably didn't know what a cookie jar was until he met Quatre. 

I hope this wasn't too stupid. I hope you liked it so review if you did and even if you didn't.


End file.
